Eternal Tears
by not.my.own
Summary: To have your heart broken: it’s painful. But to have your heart broken a second time – just when you had recovered, when you thought that you had finally found real love and happiness – is even more painful.


**Title: Eternal Tears**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: To have your heart broken: it's painful. But to have your heart broken a second time – just when you had recovered, when you thought that you had finally found real love and happiness – is even more painful. **

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my second fanfiction and my first Twilight fanfiction. I really like reviews and constructive criticism! Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Twilight and all of its characters and its plot is owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction_._**

* * *

It hurt. She wasn't going to even try and deny it. It hurt badly. It hurt like hell. To have your heart broken: it's painful. But to have your heart broken a second time – just when you had recovered, when you thought that you had finally found _real_ love and happiness – is even more painful. The agonizing, torturous pain was unimaginable. Long before that, when Sam had imprinted on Emily, her entire world had fallen apart. She had lost her reason to live. All her hopes and dreams for the future had vanished in a single second. She hadn't thought that she would be able to go on.

That was the story of Leah Clearwater.

Then, _he_ came along. At first, she didn't like him very much. In fact, she almost hated him. Jacob Black, that idiotic boy who she always argued with. That boy who had a crush on Bella Swan, the girl who hung around with bloodsuckers all the time. That boy who she dreamt about at night and thought constantly about during the day. The boy who she was in love with. The boy who broke her heart. Even after she had realized that she was in love with him, she acted just as she always had, not even bothering to get her hopes up, for she knew all to well that he was in love with Bella Swan. And besides, Leah had always been afraid of being left alone … again.

Once Bella had married one of the Cullen boys, Leah actually got a little bit hopeful. Jacob was devastated, obviously, but he would get over it in time. He couldn't stay sad forever. Unfortunately, Jacob never stopped thinking about Bella and things got worse when he discovered that she was actually pregnant. Both he and Leah sunk deeper and deeper into the depths of depression. There was a light in the darkness, however. Although nothing would make Jacob forget about Bella, and that awful little monster inside of her; killing her –_ eating_ her from the inside to the out, Jacob and Leah were spending more and more time together and maybe even getting a little bit closer, every moment, every day. Their bond grew stronger, and Leah's love grew deeper. Leah loved Jacob Black so much, she even went out of her way to tell Bella how much she had been hurting Jacob, how Jacob felt. Nothing hurt Leah more than to listen to the sad, pitiful thoughts that never left Jacob's mind. There was nothing worse that listening to his heartbreak day, after day, after day. She hated Bella Cullen for hurting Jacob's feelings.

Those joyful, glorious days, Leah had felt like an angel, flying high in the heavens. But it was on that day, when the Gods threw her down from the skies, abandoning her in the desolate pits of hell. It was that day that Bella had her baby. It was that day that Jacob Black fell in love with a baby. It was on that day; Jacob Black fell in love with Renesme Cullen.

She tried to be happy for him, she really did. For the first time in ages, he was smiling, he was laughing. But it was the way that he looked at _it_, that hideous _thing_. Leah detested that child. Part of her wanted to be happy that Jacob loved somebody so much, especially after his heartache over Bella. Another part of her wanted to forget all about Jacob and Sam and everybody else who had dared to break her miserable, wretched little heart. Yet another part of her wanted to grab that revolting little mongrel and rip its head off. But most of all, she wanted to run away, and curl into a little ball in a dark corner, and cry, and cry, and never stop crying.

Leah had trouble controlling her emotions and keeping her thoughts to herself. It wasn't long before Jacob knew everything. From her desires to brutally murder Renesme, to her grief and sorrow because of his love for the young girl, to her irreversible, eternal, and unconditional love for him. No matter what Leah did, she couldn't help but love Jacob Black, just like he couldn't help but absolutely adore the tiny half-breed vampire girl.

Jacob, he came to her one night, as she lay on her bed, weeping silently.

"I'm sorry," he said. It was all he said, and then he left. Leah remained still and silent until she was sure that he was far, far away. She buried her face into her knees as a fresh wave of tears poured down her face. She thought of the two men that she loved more than anyone else in the world. Sam and Jacob. They were both in love, and neither of the women that either of them loved was her. The despair was unbearable. As Leah drifted off to sleep, she wondered if she would ever fully heal, and if she would ever have a perfect, fairy tale ending like everyone else around her.


End file.
